Legend of Zelda: The Moblin Rebellion
by The new hero of chaos
Summary: Six years after the Hero of time left Hyrule on a personal journy. A new threat in the form of a massive Moblin and Bokoblin uprising threatens Hyrule, so Hyrules elite warrior team steps in to defend the land. Rated T for violence and language,R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the new hero of chaos here, this is a short story of mine, it ties into a Legend of Zelda story that I will be writing soon, This is a prequel to that called the great Moblin Rebellion, its when a massive army of Moblins and Bokoblins march against Hyrule and the elite forces of the Silver Five, Hyrules elite fighting force, take them on in a massive battle at the Canyon of Al Shadaia. This is a two shot story, kinda, this chapter is just character explanations, well, on to the explanations **

**Legend of Zelda: The Great Moblin Rebellion **

**Character Explanations**

**Jason Argento, Silver 1, The Silver Armor, Age 63- The leader of the Silver five and a Hylian Legend. He is a grand general of the Hylian forces and a legendary swordsman, he was blessed by the great fairies with physical abilities far beyond that of a man his age should have. He became famous during the Shirenko wars. When the Shirenko invaded Hyrule, he was a private of the Hylian military, the base he was stationed at was attacked by a force of 40,000, the base only had around 70 stationed soldiers, when there commanding officer was killed Jason took control of the defense and held out against the Shirenko invaders for twenty days before he was forced to retreat after he was reduced to less then 15 men, but his forces did such damage to the enemy forces that they had to abandon the attack on the base and the Shirenko gave up the war not to long after that battle. When Jason returned to the Capital city he was praised as a hero and soon became a general of the Hylian military. He later commanded armies in the Hylian Civil War and was a general up until Ganondorf's rebellion, he died defending the kingdom against Ganondorf. After Link repaired the timelines and Ganondorf sealed away, Jason retired from active general duty and went through a special ceremony, and became blessed by the Great fairy Queens Neeva, Venus, and Nefertiti. In this ritual while his age and youth could not be reverted, he was given the physical abilities, health, and mental fitness of a 25 year old man. He is then named the leader of a new experimental team that will defend Hyrule from devastating threats while there Hero is away. He is known as the Silver Armor because of his history, and his strong sense of honor and willingness to defend his friends and allies**

**Algerez Argento, Silver two, the Silver Flash, age 16- Considered a prodigy, Algerez hold many records, including being the youngest person to enter the Hylian Military Academy, holds the records for the highest grades, best swordsmanship stats, and the best horse riding stats. He also became the youngest person to graduate as a Base Commander. He was famous for his quickness from a young age, some call his speed super human, his time as a commander was short-lived as he was soon selected to become a member of his fathers group, the Silver five. He is called the silver flash because his speed is so great many people call him "nothing more then a silver flash" when he fights. He is a disciplined fighter, but is very arrogant in his skills, and is very close friends with the Princess Zelda. He feels jealousy when ever she speaks to other men besides soldiers and other members of the Silver Five. He feels he must be better then everyone else to live up to his fathers legacy and fame, despite many people including Jason himself said that Algerez has surpassed him in everything besides wisdom and cunning. Algerez is also very protective of his younger brother.**

**Troy Malteese , Silver Three, The Silver Axe/ Silver Hammer, age 27- A massive man from the village of Kakariko, his parents lived near the mountain near Goron Territory. His parents died in a mountain quake and also nearly killed Troy, but he was found by the Goron tribe and brought to the Council of Elders, they decided he was so near death to end his life, but the Chieftain of the Gorons Darunia saw the young mans will to live and decided to over turn the councils decision and put the boy through an ancient Goron Ritual, they mended Troy's broken body by fusing parts of his body with Goron stone. Which made him whole and healthy again, he was able to move, and he was stronger then ever before. He soon joined the Hylian army after he became used to his body and was assigned under then General Jason Argento. He made a major impression on the general and became the generals personal aid and a sort of baby sitter for Jason's two sons. When the Silver Five was instated along with Algerez, Troy was the first person asked to join. He is famous for duel wielding an axe and a war hammer which he uses with great proficiency, his strength is also to the point of being superhuman. He has a strong loyalty to Jason and has a strong bond with Algerez and James, Jason's second son. Troy is known for his calm demeanor and strong sense of humor. **

**Joseph Tarquine, Silver Four, The Silver Spear, age 43- The only member of the five who is still an active member of the main military. A veteran general and head of the Cavalry division of Hylian Military, Joseph Tarquine was a must have, but he refused to leave active military duty, so he pulls double duty as both General of the Cavalry and Member of the Silver five. Known for his dry sense of humor and advanced wit, Joseph at times clashes with his fellow simply because he doesn't agree with them, despite this he is a powerful warrior and called the greatest spear user of his time. He also seems to sleep a lot, as he is known to show up late to meetings with the five, especially during days he doesn't have Military meetings. Despite his odd behavior he is still trusted and respected by his teammates and friends. He wields a spear he named Gungnir that is rumored to be made of Adamantine, a legendary metal that is said not to really exist. **

**James Argento, Silver Five, The Silver Arrow, age 14- The youngest member of the Silver five, known for his young attitude, and near insane skill with a bow. He is the second son of Jason Argento and the younger brother of Algerez. He is also considered a prodigy like his brother, but never actually entered the academy. He received all his training from his father, brother, and personal guard Troy. James also wields two curved short swords at his lower back just incase he is called into close range battle, where he is proficient with those as well. Known for his almost childish behavior and lack of a sense of duty, many people question why Jason added him to the team, but don't doubt the boys skill and potential. Despite his cheery disposition, he is known for his darker side which comes out in times of great sadness and pain. As well as his sad side which comes out when ever he sees a child having fun with there mother, Jason's wife, Algerez's and James's mother died in child birth with James, while his brother and father feel no ill will towards him, he still blames himself for her death. **

**And there we have it, the silver five, next up is the actual event, the Battle of Al Shadaia, where the silver five make there first foray into combat as a team. Well, lets not delay any longer. The story begins, next chapter.**


	2. The Great Moblin Rebellion

Ok, this is the big battle, the actual story. There is violence, lots of it, a little gory at times but not to bad, this will be an epic battle, of epic and awesome proportions, this time I'm not gonna rant, let the story begin

Legend of Zelda: The Great Moblin Rebellion

They all stood there, dawn painted the sky as the five watched the sun rise over the canyon, the oldest of the bunch walked away first, he had mid ear length gray hair and a small mustache and beard. He had a strong face with powerful eyes of a storm grey color. He had on a customized suit of armor, it was silver, consisting of a chest and back plate, shoulder guards, a tasset, and a pair of grieves, he had black pants and a blue long sleeve shirt with leather fingerless gloves. He cracked his neck as he prepared for the massive battle ahead of them. He was Jason Argento, leader of the Silver Five and legendary hero of Hyrule. Word came in from the west of the Moblin and Bokoblin armies marching against Hyrule around three weeks ago, and they learned the final pass they had to go through was the Canyon of Al Shadaia, west of the Gerudo desert, here was where the silver five would make there stand against the enemy forces, but this was not an even fight. Each member of the five only had around twenty troops each, but these troops where the most elite of Hyrules warriors. Jason looked at a young man who was sharpening his sword on a wet stone. He had bright blond, nearly white hair and silver/blue eyes, he was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with the Hylian crest upon it with a silver chest and back plate. He also had black gloves and silver bracers with black pants and boots. He was Algerez Argento, son of Jason Argento and called the Silver Flash .He looked up at Jason and nodded

"Algerez I will need you with me in the rear defense, I have this entire battle figured out. I'm going to explain this to you now" Jason said as he looked at the others around.

A tall man with black hair and green eyes came forward to join the two of them. He was wearing a full suit of silver armor. He had a massive axe and war hammer at his back. He sat down next to Algerez and looked at Jason. He was Troy Malteese, the Silver Axe, sometimes called the Silver hammer. The next person to come over was an older man with Graying black hair that went down to his shoulders, tied back in a braid, he had steel colored eyes and a strong face with a sharp and neatly groomed chinstrap beard and mustache. He held a spear in his left hand. He had on a black under suit with a pair of armored gloves and silver gauntlets, he had a silver chest and back plate, as well as silver grieves with boots. He was Joseph Tarquine, the master horsemen and the Silver Spear. The last person to come over and sit down was also the smallest, he had short spiked up white/blond hair and dark blue eyes. He had two daggers at his lower back and a quiver at his upper. He also wore a leather vest with silver chain mail underneath. He had white pants and a blue shirt with a fingerless glove on his left hand, a glove with only the thumb, index, and middle finger bare. He was James Argento, the second son of Jason Argento and the younger brother of Algerez, he was also the Silver Arrow, master archer of the Silver Five. The five gather around Jason as he shows a map of the canyon of Al Shadaia. He then looked at the others.

"Despite the obvious numbers advantage the enemy has they aren't very powerful. I have figured out how to defeat 14,000 with only 125 people." Jason said as he looked at the others. Joseph then spoke, his snide tone obvious before he even spoke

"Oh what is this amazing plan oh great leader?" Joseph said sarcastically. Jason ignored his comment and then spoke his plan

"We will stop them at the smallest part of the canyon, there, my knights, Algerez's swordsman, your lancers, and Troy's iron-clads will face the army. Also, James's archers will be above on the cliffs edge raining cover fire down upon the main Moblin/Bokoblin army. Use fire arrows in the beginning, Bokoblins hate fire and will begin to panic at the site of it. Also use only iron tipped arrows against Bokoblins, save your steel tipped arrows for when you take aim at Moblins" Jason said as he looked at his youngest son.

"Yes father, but why?" He asked, not to argue but to understand his fathers idea

"Because the Moblins have iron armor, Bokoblins have no or leather armor. Iron armor can block iron arrows, it cant block steel" Jason said as the Troy then spoke to him

"How are we going to arrange the line?" He asked

"Here is how the line of defense will go. It will start with your iron-clads and Joseph's Lancers forming a front line, then Algerez's swordsman will form another line. And then my knights will be the final line, and we will be behind them. This will force them to try and go through the power houses first, which will weaken there forces substantially

The others nodded in agreement. It was then a messenger ran up to Jason "General Argento, sir, we have reports that the Moblin army will arrive in the canyon within the hour." The scout said as Jason nodded

"Ok, this is the moment of truth I suppose. Everyone, lets move" He said as he grabbed his sword, known as the Gram. And motioned for the others to follow him

Within fifty minutes the soldiers where positioned and the five where ready for the Moblins, the archers on the sides of the canyon where hidden from site. It was not soon that they heard the marching of heavy footsteps and clinking armor. He then saw them, leading the pack where the Moblins, there where two kinds, Mandrag and Gannon. Mandrag where fully humanoid and had bull dog like faces. Gannon type where more porcine like with hoofed feet and boar like faces. It didn't really matter for them, they where ready, it was when the Moblin and Bokoblin army stopped in front of them that Jason got confused, he ordered the five to move to the front to see why. It was then that a mighty Iron Knuckle, a living suit of armor that wielded a mighty a axe stepped forth from the crowd, he had black armor and a helm which seemed to go up into horns. He looked at Jason and spoke

"I am Wraath, I am the leader of this army, the Hylian people must pay for the decimation of the Iron Knuckles and the death of the king Hushlang." he said as he pointed his axe at Jason.

Jason was about to speak but Algerez stepped forward and pointed his sword at the mighty Iron Knuckle "Your tribe and your king got what they deserved for siding with the Dark Prince, now stand down or you will be struck down by Escaliver." Algerez said pride fully said as he stepped forward, this pride earned him a swift smack to the back of his head as his father leered down at him.

"As much as I discourage my sons idiotic and prideful outbursts, he speaks truth Wraath, return home, and you will be spared" Jason said as he stepped forward

Wraath growled as he slammed his axe to the ground "You will pay for your words Mortal, attack!" Wraath shouted as the Moblins and Bokoblins yelled and charged

Jason stepped back before he gripped The Gram and drew it forth. He then motioned his sword forward as to charge, and the Elite forces of the Silver five charged forth to fight with the Moblins and Bokoblins. Jason moved forward and his sword cleaved a Bokoblins wooden club in half as well as cutting through the Bokoblins head, sending its blackish green blood spewing in all directions. He then blocked another's machete before he kicked it back and slashed it nearly in two, he then raised his shield, named Aegis, to block the spear of a Moblin, he then pushed the Moblins spear back and slammed his shield into its chest, after he knocked it back he thrust forward and his blade pierce its chest and went through its heart. He turned around to see that a Bokoblin was ready to cut him down and he wasn't prepared for the strike and the blade came down and cut into his arm slightly as he turned around and kicked it back before he slashed it. He looked behind him and he watched as a Silver blur moved up and down the battle field, it was Algerez, he was cutting down most Bokoblins with out even needed to block there strikes do to his speed. He then back flipped over two Bokoblins and when he landed he quickly sliced them in half as he then dodged the massive club of a Moblin, he then sliced it multiple times before he jumped up and stabbed his sword Escaliver into the area between the beasts eyes. Soon he didn't react fast as he gloated over his kill he was hit by another ones club but before he hit the wall of the canyon he was caught by a tall man, it was Troy, he grabbed Algerez from mid air and helped him regain his stance as he dashed off, he stared down the larger then average Moblin as readied his mighty axe and hammer, he waited for the right moment and it came, the Moblin tried to crush him with his club but he dodged to the left and then grabbed his mighty hammer Mjolner and slammed it down onto the club, shattering the clubs head, he quickly followed this as he spun on his feet grabbing his axe Clevegran and with it he removed the legs of the Moblin, as it hit the ground he brought down the axe and the spike of the hammer into the chest of the Moblin, ending its dark existence, he then charges at the rest of the battle, slicing in half, impaling, or crushing any Bokoblins that got in his way. Joseph stood off against a group of Bokoblins, he then spun the spear and blocked a Bokoblin butcher knife before he whacked it with the but end of the spear. He then dodged another strike and stabbed the blade of the spear into the chest of a Bokoblin, two ran up and tried to hit him but he ducked and he blocked there attacks with the shaft of his spear before he pulled it out of the dead Bokoblin and spun it around and he slashed the throats and heads of the Bokoblin around him, he then went about his business slashing and beating down every Bokoblin he could find. James jumped over a Bokoblin and he ducked a slash before he raised his hand and blocked a wooden club of a Bokoblin and he then slashed its chest, before he tripped it and as it fell he slit its throat with both blades, he then saw a Moblin charging at his father who was distracted fighting a small horde of Bokoblins, James sheathed his daggers and he pulled the bow off his back, he then notched an arrow and took aim, he then loosed his arrow and it nailed the Moblin in the side of the head, piercing its small brain and killing it before it could reach his father, he then kicked a Bokoblin that was behind him before he fired an arrow into its chest, but the James was kicked by a steel clad foot, he stood up dazed and bleeding from the head from the kick. He then saw Wraath, the leader of the army was standing there his great axe ready for battle. James stood almost scared as the near nine foot tall armor walked towards him, but before he was then suddenly a cut appeared in the Knuckles armor, Algerez was standing there, he looked back at his younger brother and nodded, James returned the nod and he runs off to continue the battle else were, Wraath readies to fight Algerez when suddenly Wraath is tackled out of the way by Troy, who drove Wraath into the wall of the canyon. But troy was knocked back by Wraath who readied his axe, Troy put his hammer down and readied his axe. Wraath came down with his axe as troy came up and they countered each other stroke after stroke, both of them clashing with intense force, enough force to make people feel force between there clashes. Wraath shunted Troy who was knocked off balance but regained it quick enough to block the next strike of Wraath, who then took a kick to his chest plate, denting it inward as Troy then came around and slammed the axe into Wraath's side, cutting deep into the side of the Iron Knuckle, he then grabbed his Hammer and struck the side to Wraath's head, denting it, he then came around again with the axe and sliced Wraath in half, he then drove the hammer one final time, onto Wraath's head, flattening it. The Moblins and Bokoblins saw this, they began to panic, they where all scared, they began to turn around and flee as the elites stood there as they ran, Jason walking forward, his armor stained with the blood of the Moblins and the Bokoblins, but there not a single casualty, showing why the Silver Five and there forces where the most elite in all of Hyrule, Jason sat on a rock and pulled out his tobacco pipe and a match, lighting it up and taking a puff from the pipe and watched as the others fled. Algerez wiped his brow and cleaned Escaliver and sheathed it, looking at the horizon as the sun began to set over there battle field, Troy sat down his axe and hammer in a cross shape stuck in the ground before him and Joseph next to him his spear impaled into the ground, James was sitting on a rock his bow leaned against the rock and he watched the sun set.

"I love it when a plan works out don't you" Jason said as he looked back at the others

"Indeed father" Algerez said as he bowed slightly to his father

"Very much so Sir" Troy said as he finally got a chance to breath

"It could have gone better but that was fun" Joseph said

"It went excellent father" James said trying to balance on the rock

James smiled as he looked at the sun set, he then knew that this was not a mistake, and that the Silver Five, where going to last

I am so bad at finishing stories, this is the first story I've legitimately finished, I'm very proud of myself personally. I hope people liked it and this ties into a LoZ story that will hopefully one day be posted, until next time, The new hero of chaos is out


End file.
